Sweet Roses
by Fire Arrow
Summary: 4 generations later, an unfulfiled destiny keeps it's promise to the Andrew and Grandchester clans. *updated*
1. Dreams

****

Sweet Roses

Chapter one

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Her high heels click gently and her gown whispers as the frill hit against her ankles. The noise in the room lowers and lowers till only whispers are heard. Her black and silver gown, her high-heeled boots, her hair held up in an elegant bun supported by a diamond comb… I can see it all, and remember it. But her face… it shows a history of pain and sadness, hidden away by a playful grin that only I can seem to see through; but that isn't what disturbs me, it's the fact that every time I turn away, I forget what her face looked like…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

27th April 1998

Dear Mary-Jane, Annie and Peter,

Guess what? I'm coming… yep that's right. Your lovely cousin Theodore Grandchester is coming for a week's vacation during spring break. Expect me at 4:30 am at Chicago Airport on the 1st of May, Friday. See ya then chums.

-Theodore Grandchester, child prodigy.

PS. You'd better be there to pick me up!

**********

**__**

30th April 1998

Dearest Theodore,

Yes we'll be there to pick you up, but say, how on earth did you manage to get your dad to let you come. Oh and Peter want's to know when your next movie's coming out, I hear they have shots of your new house in Beverly Hills at the beginning introduction. Oh and we've got something over here that we think belong to our great-grandfather… Hope you've packed up cause we don't want you forgetting anything, specially our presents!

Mary Jane Grandchester, child prodigy too.

**********

Theodore's smile widened as he read the short letter he had received just minutes before he left his house for the airport. He was already on the plane now and it had been only 15 minutes since take-off. Soon he would be in Chicago. He had never been to Chicago before… 

He was looking forwards to seeing his cousins who hadn't seen for so long, Mary Jane, Annie and Peter. Ever since he had been offered the role of Brian McFon in the TV show "To die for Anna" when he was 3 and a half, he hadn't seen any of his relatives. So busy with those movies he was cast in afterwards and the schoolwork he had to catch up to whenever he left school for a shoot. 

But it was different now, after winning the academy award he had around half a year to be free and just take his studies casually without the burden of the catching-up he didn't have to do anymore. Now he was assigned a personal tutor so that he could study on the set instead. Why his parents couldn't think of it before, he couldn't understand. 

"Attention Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your pilot speaking. Please fasten your seat-belts, we'll be reaching Chicago in a few minutes." 

"What?!" he thought. He'd spent heaven knows how long thinking that he'd forgotten to read the rest of the book his tutor had asked him to read while on the plane. "Never mind, I'll do that later. It's not as if my tutor would find out what he read on the plane and what on the vacation itself, as long as it was complete by the time I get back." Fastening his seat belt he opened his book to at least start reading it but fate had it's own plan at that time. The plane took a huge bump and his book flew from his hand into the alleyway and was replaced by a girl who tripped over into his lap. 

For minutes they just sat there staring at each other. 

"This is so like in the movies." Giggled one of the many airhostesses who were looking at them. The girl blushed and frowned. Her freckles seemed to appear clearer when she fretted. Swishing her blond curly ponies she got up and stuck her tongue out at Theodore. Then walked haughtily away down the aisle and disappeared behind a curtain. Theodore shrugged and picked up his book again. "Why did she look so familiar?" he thought as he snapped his book shut again… whatever, it seemed as if he wouldn't even start the book till the trip back home.

**********

"Theodore!" shouted a voice among the crowd, many faces turned his way but Theodore had his face covered completely by a scarf so nobody could recognize him. He caught sight of Peter waving and he quickly put his fingers on his lips (or where he supposed they were through the scarf) and waving his hands like crazy. He was hoping to keep a low profile but one look at his cousin's hyper-ness told him that was a bit impossible. However, it seemed that his father had sensed this as a problem and had already hired guards to be waiting for him when he arrived as at once a hand clamped over Peter's mouth and whispered something in his ear. Peter didn't look as happy as he did before but he was quiet. Theodore smiled and ran up to him. 

"Hey Pete, long time no see pal!" he said hugging him. Peter seemed to have cheered up to that and hugged him back. 

"Sorry my sisters couldn't be here but they had some surprise they wanted to fix for you." He said and ushered him into a sports car that was waiting for them. 

"How on earth did you manage to wake up so early? I thought you were a heavy sleeper." Said Theodore to Peter as they rode through the morning darkness of Chicago. 

"I stayed up all night." Said Peter. For relatives who hadn't met for 14 years they were very silent, after all, they had kept so much contact through letters that there was no news. 

"So what's the surprise?" asked Theodore.

"It's a surprise." Replied Peter smiling. Theodore sighed. It was still dark when they arrived at the house. The household seemed asleep except for the attic light, which was on. The house seemed like a comfortable home for an average family of 5 and Theodore could sense the happy homely feeling of this house. 

"It's not much to look at from front view but we've got a stable and a swimming pool at the back along with a mini-tennis court. We spend most of our time out-doors so dad thought it would be a better idea if we each got one out-door accessory we liked each and got a small house, makes life simpler. Right?" said Peter. Theodore shrugged.

"I've never been much of an in-door person anyway so I think it's absolutely cool!" replied Theodore as they walked in, with the bodyguard following with his suitcases. 

"Theodore!" up rushed Annie and Mary Jane, his twin cousins. He hugged them both and then when they broke apart looked at one then the other.

"So which one of you beauties is Mary-Jane and which is Annie?" he asked. One hit him in the shoulder and said.

"You should guess." And the other blushed. Theodore turned to the one who hit him.

"You're Mary-Jane and the other is Annie." He said smiling knowingly. They laughed and Mary-Jane quickly showed him to his room. 

"Mum and Dad left early to go to some emergency meeting out of town so we've got the house to ourselves for tomorrow. Now, let's go to the attic!" she said with out stopping to breath.

"Whoa, hold on… let me breath, I hardly glanced at my room." He said helplessly as she dragged him away to the attic,

"Oh you can see that later, my and Annie spent all night setting this up for you." She said and before he could protest she pushed him up the ladder to the attic. 

"Will you let the poor guy even rest?" asked Annie as Theodore and Mary-Jane came in.

"No, now show it to him." Said Mary-Jane and without hesitating she led Theodore through a whole lot of boxes until they reached a huge shape covered by a cloth. "Okay, now, ready!" and without waiting she took off the cloth to show a huge carved statue of him.

"Whoa. You carved this?" he asked.

"No, it's a statue of great grandfather Terrence. It's been travelling with us since we shifted… we would like you to have, considering you're a famous actor now." Said Peter coming up behind him. 

"Gee, it's gorgeous," said Theodore, "No, wonder he looks like me, we're both gorgeous." Mary Jane whapped him in the head.

"Okay Mr. big shot, don't get too big headed about this!" Said Mary Jane then she laughed too and sat down on a box yawning.

"I need some sleep, I'll wake up at 11. Till then you guys better not make a noise." She said and marched downstairs with Peter following. Theodore stared at the statue then turned to Annie. 

"You need some sleep too, let's go." He said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

It was that dream again… the girl in the black and silver gown. The blond beauty, I can see her eyes now… they're a pretty shade of green, the beauty they give her… maybe she's veiled… maybe that's why I don't remember, no but… I do remember seeing her face, I just don't recall the face… why do I always dream of her? What has she got to do with me? She doesn't even look anything like anyone I've seen before… otherwise I would surely remember her face…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

To be continued…

Author's Note: I wrote this at 1 o'clock in the morning after reading a whole lot of Candy Candy Mangas… as you can see I didn't bother to edit it and I never do (hey, it's not like it matters since nobody cares about my fics anyway). If people like it, I'll edit chapter two before uploading it… otherwise I won't bother ---- gee, it sounds like I've got a serious attidude problem….

Disclaimer: Candy candy does not belong to me, however, everything that isn't mentioned in Candy Candy does.

CHAPTER TWO PREVIEW:

__

"Hey Theodore, have a look at that girl in the front stands…" exclaimed Peter but Theodore wasn't listening, he was concentrating on a particular blonde who was up next. 

"It's her… Candy!" he exclaimed. 

****

Extra note: I know this sucks but I've never written a Candy Candy fic before, I'll get better as I go along.


	2. Secrets: Part 1

****

Sweet Roses

Chapter two

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I'm dreaming … of him… who is he? Those brown bangs, and haunting eyes… it's as if he wants to start life all over again… what happened to the lady? He's familiar… yet I don't remember his face… I remember his eyes, and I know I've seen him somewhere apart from my dreams, but where? And why can't I remember his face? And what on earth happened to the lady?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theodore yawned and got out of bed. He checked the clock besides him. 8 o'clock. He's only slept two hours since his flight… that was more than expected but at least he was refreshed. His cousins had said they would wake-up at 10 or 11 so he thought he'd unpack. His clothes unpacked and presents all out on the bed, he only had enough time to read a chapter or two of the book but again he couldn't start it as immediately Mary Jane bounced into the room.

"Oh you're awake. You want to go eat breakfast? We've got pancakes and waffles, usually we have eggs and cereal but cook made us something special today to celebrate your coming." She squealed. Theodore hardly had time to react before she dragged him downstairs.

" I thought you weren't going to wake up till 11 o'clock." He protested as she pushed him into the kitchen and made him sit down opposite her. Annie and Peter followed in, sleepy and yawning and still in their night robes. 

"I don't need much sleep. These two are too lazy for words, anyway, I thought today we'd take you sight seeing then go to the mall. It'll be so much fun… I just have to show you the tennis shop, I love tennis. The tennis court outside is mine, the stables belong to Annie and the swimming-pool to Peter." Babbled Mary Jane as she set out a plate in front of him and offered him some pancakes.

"Mary Jane's got a tennis match tomorrow, we're all going to go watch it… it's against Rose Andrews, and she's the hottest… err I mean coolest… no, uh…" Peter stumbled for words as Mary Jane's eyes pierced into his. Annie rolled her eyes.

"Rose Andrews is one of the best Tennis Players in Chicago who is under 18. She's goes to a private school near-by, in fact the same one we used to go to before dad decided to send us to public school's instead. The Andrews are the richest family around here. It's rumored that they have over 40 estates throughout the US alone." She explained to Theodore while Mary Jane glared at Peter. 

"And let me guess… she's also Peter's crush." He completed. Annie giggled and nodded and Mary Jane went back to serving Theodore pancakes. Theodore smiled at Peter and quickly finished off his pancakes. Gee, this family was so ordinary…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The mall was crowded and hot but Theodore still had his hat on, with is hair tucked under it and black sunglasses on nobody seemed to recognize him. Now all he had to do was to avoid standing next to the "Mountain guns" movie posters plastered all over the shops.

"Gee Theodore… I really wanted to see your next movie, after all, you did win an academy award for It." said Annie in a hushed voice so nobody would hear her take his name. Theodore smiled at her.

"I thought it was the lamest thing I'd done but sure, let's rent it… I prefer not to see the movies I make personally but I'll make an exception this time." He said and Annie dragged Peter into a movie store. Mary Jane was still in the tennis store going through the new selection of rackets.

"Theo. Come inside, have a look at this selection!" she shouted out. Theodore sighed and walked in with his eyes on the floor. Suddenly out of no where somebody knocked him over and he found himself on the ground, only his hands stopped him from falling flat of his face. He looked up into the green eyes of the person who had tripped him. She seemed familiar. 

"Excuse me," he said getting up and putting his sunglasses back on. Then he helped her up. "Hey! You're the girl who fell into my lap on the plane!" he said as the girl brushed herself and looked up at him. She frowned and brushed her golden locks out of her face.

"Maybe, why?" she asked crossing her arms. Theodore raised his eyebrows. 

"Nothing, I was just surprised, you looked familiar… I mean even before I saw you on the plane. Is there any chance we've met before?" he asked. The girl sized him up. 

"I don't think so, who are you anyway?" she asked. Theodore bit his lip and wondered weather he should tell her. 

"Terrence, Terrence Grandchester." He said. The girl's frown deepened. 

"Oh so you're a Grandchester… humph, I don't have any time to waste on the likes of you!" she said and walked off. 

"Uh-wait!" Theodore ran after her and caught her arm. The girl spun around looking offended.

"And your name? I gave you mine it wouldn't be fair if you kept yours…" he said. The girl looked thoughtful for a moment then twisted her arm out of his grip.

"Candy, Candy Andrews." She said and walked off. Theodore was left looking after her.

"Candy…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theodore was tired, Mary Jane had dragged him through out the entire store until she selected the racket she really liked then told the man at the shop to reserve it for her. After that they both left for a burger shop near-by to wait for Annie and Peter who were having trouble getting the movie at the crowded rental shop. 

"Umm Mary Jane, do you know of a Candy Andrews?" he asked her. "I know about Rose, but I never heard you mention any Candy Andrews…" Mary Jane Shrugged looking at the menu.

"Dunno and don't care, all Andrews are snobs." She said. An elderly man near-by leaned over and smiled at them. 

"I wouldn't say that Candy White Andrews was the best Andrew there ever was." He told her. Then he turned to Theodore.

"Archie, Archie Cornwell. I was a friend of Candy's… she was a nurse during First World War. Really tragic life she led." He said with stars in his eyes. Theodore was confused.

"But I just met Candy, she seems to be my age…" he said. Archie looked at him. 

"Candy's been dead for at least two decades…" he said then he peered closely at him. "Terrence?" he asked in a whisper. Theodore shook his head.

"No, I'm Theodore, Terrence's great-grandson… if you're talking about Terrence Grandchester…" he asked. Archie smiled.

"You're his spitting image… yes, I knew your great-grandfather. Went to the same school as him, he and Candy were madly in love… but things were not meant to be…" he said with tears brimming in his eyes. "Poor Candy … first Anthony then Terrence, she had Albert though…" then he seemed to get a sudden chill. "But what about this, you meeting a Candy of your age?" he asked. Theodore shrugged, 

"I ran into a girl who said she was Candy Andrews."

Archie smiled. "Aha well… could be her ghost…" he said and winked before getting up and grabbing his walking stick to go home. Mary Jane raised an eyebrow.

"So, the Andrews and the Grandchesters were almost one family, ugh!" she said shrinking back into her chair. Theodore sighed then looked out of the window.

"Umm Mary Jane, hold on… I think I see somebody I know…" he said and ran out of the store to a limousine parked nearby, then he stood in front of it to block a girl from rushing inside.

"So, your name is Candy… I suppose you're her ghost since she died ten years ago." He said. The girl looked up. 

"Get lost Terrence… I know you're dead too, years ago at the age of 69!" she said and pushed him away. It was then Theodore realized his mistake. The girl turned around and looked at him. Theodore gulped as he realized he'd forgotten his sunglasses and cap. The girl sniffed. "You're not any Terrence Grandchester, you're Theodore Grandchester! You won an Oscar for Hillside Guns!" she said looking at him with disbelief. Theodore sighed and bent his head down. The girl laughed. "Here…" she tossed him a cap from the car and grinned.

" I want you to call me Candy, I prefer that to any other name…" she said rolling her eyes. Theodore sighed. He saw that she had lightened when she realized he was famous but she still seemed rather unfriendly. Theodore sighed again and rushed back into the burger shop as the limo drove away. Peter and Annie were there by now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theodore had stayed up late that night talking to Peter. They found more things to say now that they had been on each other's company for more than 12 hours. 

"Peter, about the Andrews, and Grandchesters, why do they seem to hate each other?" he asked. Peter shrugged. 

"I really don't know, Rose is pretty but very snobbish… like the rest of the clan…though the real reason maybe that we lost most of our wealth to them. Sold off property and stuff during the hard times and they brought it all so we're not to keen on them." He said. Theodore nodded understandingly. 

" Umm, is there any Andrew girl who calls herself Candy? You know, blond, freckled, around 16-17?" he asked after a moments pause. Peter shook his head. 

"No, though the description could fit all the Andrew girls… There's Rose, Janice, Lila, Jade, Ruby and Carla." He said ticking them off on his fingers. "Then there are three boys, Anthony, Carlton, Jacob. Rose is an only child though, the rest are her cousins who are all staying with her at the moment." He said. Theodore sighed. "What about the Cornwells?" he asked. Peter looked blank. "I think they had a connection to the Andrew family as do the Regans." Theodore thought about the girl who named herself Candy then turned to Peter. "Why? Is something the matter Theo? You know you can always talk to me." Said Peter.

"Well, I ran into a guy named Archie Cornwell who went on and on talking about some Candy White Andrews who died ages ago… at the age of 70 or something…. Then this girl I keep running into gives me her name as Candy and I am just so confused since there seems to be no living Candy Andrews at the moment!" he said getting worked up as he explained the situation. Peter smiled.

"Ah, the great Theodore Grandchester, winner of Best Actor for this year's academy award had got a mystery girl in his life… ooh, there are gonna be a lot of heart-broken girls out there. Those poor fans!" he said imitating some commentator on the academy award ceremony. Theodore laughed then stopped. 

"She knows me though… and she knows that I'm Theodore Grandchester and she knew that Terrence Grandchester has been dead for ages… Peter, what do you know about great-grandfather?" he asked. Peter thought for a moment.

"Well, I know that he was a great Broadway Star and he married Susannah Marlow when she lost her leg to save his life… he vanished for a few months and there were rumors of his being a drunkard, then he returned. Oh and he was the illegitimate child of Eleanor Baxter that actress… that's all." He said. Theodore nodded "Okay then…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The girl, and the boy… they meet…the ballroom is hushed up. I see a familiar face! In the distance, it's that Archie Cornwell… a younger him, he's elegant but disturbed. The girl and the boy stare at each other for a bit, but they're not going to dance. The girl bows her head and the boy lifts up her chin. They're crying… why?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theodore awoke to the sound of the TV the next morning sighing he got out of bed and got ready for breakfast. When he got down he noticed that all three of his cousins were staring at the TV as if there was nothing else left on the planet… it took him a moment to realize that it was the 8 o'clock morning news hour and the headlines were upsetting.

"Just this morning, Archie Cornwell, the author of the famous bestseller "Sweet Candy" died of a heart-attack. Aged 98 Archie Cornwell left all of his estates and property to the sole surviving Cornwell, Alistair-Anthony Cornwell aged 20. All the high class families including the Andrews and the Regans from all over the US are arriving for his funeral two days from now…" Theodore's heart stopped. Archie was dead… that dream last night…

"Tsk-tsk, and the Grandchesters won't bother for they hate the Andrews to be in the same place as them," said Mary Jane. Annie frowned.

"Now that's mean MJ, this guy was a nice guy. You know that." She said. Mary Jane scowled and handed Theodore a plate. "My match today…" she said smiling. Theodore nodded and as soon as breakfast was over Mary Jane ushered them all into the car. The driver seemed to be totally relaxed despite Mary Jane's impatience. Once they arrived Theodore found himself stuck in-between a mob of sophisticated club-members. One girl turned around and stared closely at him; then she tugged at her friend's sleeves.

"That guy looks like Theodore Grandchester, doesn't he?" she asked. Theodore turned away and followed Peter to the front. Peter nudged Theodore and pointed to a girl.

"Hey Theodore, have a look at that girl in the front stands…" exclaimed Peter but Theodore wasn't listening, he was concentrating on a particular blonde who was up next. 

"It's her… Candy!" he exclaimed. "I mean the girl who said she was Candy. Then to his surprise another girl who looked exactly like her appeared. "And another Candy… what is this?" he asked. Peter looked at them. 

"Oh that's Rose, and Jade. They're really close pals… I'm surprised Rose even turned up today. She and Archie were really close... he was like a grandfather to her." He said. Theodore sighed. 

"Now I'll never find out who's Candy…" he said sighing then somebody tapped him on the shoulder. He looked around and faced the person.

"That would be Rose, her second name is Candy. Rose Candy White Andrew." Said a boy behind them. Theodore turned around so did Peter. "I would also add that you forget about her because she's off limits, specially to you Grandchesters." He said and flicked his blond hair to one side and walked off. Theodore grimaced. Peter put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Theo, that girl probably adores you." He said. Theodore shrugged.

"What ever. I'm guessing that was her cousin." He said. Peter shook his head.

"No, that was a Cornwell, Alistair- Anthony Cornwell. And I only thought girls could keep two names." He said laughing. Theodore looked at him.

"But Archie Cornwell died this morning, shouldn't they all be in mourning?" he asked. It was Peter's turn to shrug now. 

"Yeah, but they're famous for not starting the actual mourning till the burial. It's how they get time to cancel all engagements and things conveniently. They're a very business like family." He said. Theodore was about to ask another question but the loud speaker interrupted him.

"All spectators will be requested to take their seat. Today's Tennis Competition is…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The game was halfway through and Theodore already was bored, the score was 21 to 21 and not a single one of them seemed to be progressing any further. While others were halfway off of their seats in anticipation Theodore felt he would fall asleep just sitting there. 

"I'm going for refreshments, Peter." He said and got up. Frankly speaking he found Tennis really boring. All of a sudden he wanted to be acting again… if only he could get back up on stage for something, anything… even a small school play. If it were a movie, he would have come across a theatre poster advertising some companies need for actors and he's have joined up and it would be a typical teenage movie about kids who love to act. 

'I'm 17, too old for those types of movies.' He thought as he made his way to the snack shop. He ordered a coke and paid for it. His eye traveled around the grounds until he spotted two figures near a tree. The first one he recognized as Alistair-Anthony Cornwell, the second seemed to be… Annie! He slowly walked up to them trying not to make a sound but before they were in ear-shot Annie noticed him and whispered something into Alistair-Anthony's ear then got up and ran over to Theodore.

"Theo! What about Mary Jane's match? Is it over already?" she asked blocking his view of Alistair-Anthony. Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"Not yet, however…"

"Oh that's too bad. Shall we go see the rest?" she asked looking nervous and desperate. Theodore smiled at her reassuringly.

"Annie it's okay, I don't know Alistair-Anthony so I don't care that you're secretly seeing him." He said hugging her. Annie loosened up and began to cry.

"I don't know what to do Theodore, Grandchesters don't get along with those Cornwells or Andrews… I'm so scared…" she cried "But I think I'm truly in love with this guy." She said. Theodore sighed and sat her down on a bench then got her a coke and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you tell me everything?" he suggested.

****

To be continued…

A/N: No response, what is this? A dead fandom? Can't be… Candy Candy is something that should last generation after generation until it finally goes under the title of classic! Or is it just that more Candy Candy fans aren't English speaking ones _;; (I like that explanation better, makes the fandom seem less threatened).

Preview of Chapter 3:

__

"Theodore, honey… Archie Cornwell left you something in his will. He made adjustments to his will the night before he died." Explained Aunt Helen.


	3. Secrets: Part 2

****

Sweet Roses

Chapter three

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"I don't know what to do Theodore, Grandchesters don't get along with those Cornwells or Andrews… I'm so scared…" she cried "But I think I'm truly in love with this guy." She said. Theodore sighed and sat Annie down on a bench then got her a coke and sat down next to her.

"Why don't you tell me everything?" he suggested.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annie gulped and then took a sip of her coke. 

"It all started five months ago, at the public winter dance. I was supposed to be doing the decorations the night before but something came up and instead I went early that morning. Of course because of my part-time job at the gaming arcade I had no choice but to skip breakfast and lunch to get everything done. It was because of my lack of food that that I was feeling weary by the time I reached the arcade." Here Annie took another sip of Coke and Theodore asked her:

"You were working at a Gaming Arcade? But the only job they have is at the counter." 

"There's a snack bar there… anyway, I thought that I could just take a snack myself and then finish working but I passed out before I got to the snack shop and when I awoke…" she blushed here and looked away. Theodore felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"Alistair-Anthony had you on his lap." He added. Annie shook her head.

"No, I was in a bed in the clinic, Alistair-Anthony had caught me and brought me there… I never saw his face, they only gave his name after I begged them. I was only told that he had delivered me there." Theodore's eyebrows shot up.

"Sounds like a good plot for a movie." He said and Annie laughed. 

"Yes it does, and it sounds more romantic than it was… after all, it took me two months before I gathered the courage to thank him. I went up to his mansion secretly… and he asked me out after a very awkward conversation. We had to go out in secret because his parent's think he's dating some body from France." She said. It was Theodore's turn to laugh.

"Sneaky… but, why does it have to be a secret for you?" he asked. Annie's smiled evaporated.

"Because Daddy thinks that the Andrews, Cornwells, Kirk and Regans are nothing but snobs and his impression of the Andrews is low. He also thinks all the boys from those families are playboys, but Alistair Anthony is nothing like that! He's still banned me from seeing him though." She finished off and Theodore nodded.

"Do Peter and Mary Jane know?" as expected Annie shook her head.

"Nobody…" she said. Just then Peter came racing out.

"There you are! Bad news, Mary Jane lost to Rose by a point and is going hysterical in the locker room." He announced. Theodore sighed and Annie immediately rushed to the locker rooms. Theodore and Peter followed but had to wait outside because it was a girl's locker room. 

"Excellent victory Rose, sometimes you're just too good. It was the most intense competition I've ever seen!" exclaimed a high pitched voice. Theodore turned around to look at the two girls talking. Both looked like twins, yet he knew one was Rose and the other Jade. Now to find out which one is Candy. He began to say something before they left but Annie came out at that moment with Mary Jane. Mary Jane's face was red but she was smiling now.

"Oh Theodore you're the best!" she exclaimed and hugged him. Theodore looked at Annie over Mary-Jane's shoulder with raised eyebrows.

"Umm, well… it was nothing…" he said as Mary Jane let him go.

"Oh but it was! I'll go talk to my coach now, but I'll be back soon." She said as she hurried off. Annie placed a curved hand over her mouth as if trying not to smile. 

"And what on earth has made me 'The best' anyway?" he asked crossing his arms. Annie bit her lip while smiling at the same time.

"You're going to accompany her to the masked ball at her school as her date." She said. 

"Oh, that's it… okay, but… why me?" he asked.

"Because she's been dumped by her boyfriend and no body really needs to know you're actually her cousin…" Annie told him. Theodore sighed. 

"When is the dance anyway?" he asked. 

"The day before you leave." Peter told him. Theodore was just about to comment again when Mary-Jane ran up to them. 

"Let's go." She said then bounced off happily towards the car outside. They followed her each deep in thought. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

She's so beautiful… yet so sad. I love her hair. And her deep blue eyes. And her skin… she looks so playful, yet so fragile. I love her so much. Why can't I see her face though? Why is there that gray veil preventing me from seeing her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Theodore got home with the rest of his cousins to find a black Mercedes in the drive way. Annie, Mary-Jane and Peter jumped out and rushed inside while Theodore followed, deep in thought. 

"Mom! Dad! You're back early!" came the cried from inside the home and Theodore put on his best smile as he walked into the house.

"Oh Hello Auntie, Hello Uncle. Nice to see you after such a long time!" exclaimed Theodore as he walked over to them. They hugged him. Aunt Helen beamed at him after letting him go.

"You've grown so tall! And so handsome too. I bet all the girls die over you all the time." She said winking at him. Theodore blushed as everybody in the room laughed.

"Hey mum, you're here earlier than we thought. What happened?" asked Annie. Uncle George's face grew solemn and he coughed. 

"There was some very urgent business I was called to. I think it's time for a family meeting." He said, "You too Theodore, this concerns you." When they'd gathered around the table Uncle George looked at Theodore and asked him.

"Were you… did you know Archie Cornwell personally?" he asked. Theodore was taken aback.

"Uh no. We met the day before he died and had a small talk." He said.

"Theodore, honey… Archie Cornwell left you something in his will. He made adjustments to his will the night before he died." Explained Aunt Helen. At this point many things happened. The first was that Peter fell off of his chair. Annie stood up and shouted. "What!" and Mary Jane's mouth fell onto the table (In a manner of speaking).

"What… me? Get something from Archie Cornwell?" he asked. His Aunt nodded.

"Yes, you're invited to the reading of his will. I'm to take you there as your chaperone, and… well that is a problem. Considering we don't get along with the Andrews who will be there." She said. The entire table was silent and Theodore was in shock. Mary Jane got up from the table and ran out. Peter ran after her while Annie sat down again, also in shock. Aunt Helen sighed. The phone rang and she got up to get it. Uncle George followed her out silently. Annie turned to Theodore.

"Theo, are you hiding something from us?" she asked. Theodore shook his head. Annie didn't seem to believe him and walked out of the room after Mary Jane. Theodore sighed and put his head in his folded arms wondering what to do. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

It was few hours into the afternoon when Theodore found himself somewhere at the National Museum of Chicago wandering through the art exhibition. He wasn't actually interested in the exhibition itself; in fact, the only reason he was there was because he'd gotten bored wandering through the unfamiliar streets. The museum, which was ironically sponsored by the Andrews, had popped up in front of him and he'd decided to go in, good thing that he had his money with him ... 

His eyes suddenly stopped on one particular painting. He leaned over and inspected it. It seemed so familiar. There was a girl in silver bowing. All around them was a colorful display of dresses. The people were hardly visible under their headgear. It all gave him a heavy feeling of déjà vu. The only thing out of place was the man whose hand was extended towards the girl.

"What the?" he wondered as he looked even more carefully. 

"It was painted by Albert Andrews." Said a voice behind him. Theodore spun around and a small smile tugged at his lips. What an ideal place to meet 'Candy' Andrews. 

"Ah, you again." He said clasping his hands together. The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm sorry I haven't met you before. O-oh yeah on the plane!" she said remembering. Theodore raised an eyebrow.

"Yes and the mall. Thanks for the cap." He said. It was the girl's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Umm, I'm sorry I don't remember that." She said. Theodore sighed. 

"Oh well, you never gave me your real name. I'm sure it's not Candy." He said. The girl laughed.

"I never told you my name and no, it's Jade." She replied. Theodore looked at her oddly then shook his head as if clearing it.

"…And I'm… Terrence." He said. The girl nodded.

"Nice to meet you Terrence." She said. Theodore suddenly understood. So the girl at the mall had been Rose. 

"Umm, now I'm not the person to just suddenly ask a person out or anything the first time I meet them… but… would you like to get some coffee?" he asked, pushing his luck. To his surprise the girl smiled.

"I would love to."

****

To be continued…

A/N: I got reviews! Finally. I'm so glad you people liked my fic ^_^. It's so nice to get reviews, especially like yours… gee… you ppl are so wonderful ^^;; I could go on for days with this… apologies for the short chapter but I'm stuck. I won't update for a long time probably but will try.

Preview of Chapter 4:

__

There will be no preview this time because I'm suffering from writer's block.


End file.
